Master Wing... In love?!
by Kurapika-sama
Summary: The title says it all, although there are some exceptions... Please review!! If I get 5 or more, I'll post the next!!! Btw, its not yaoi.


Master Wing... In love?!  
  
Notes: This takes place before Gon and Killua will be going to the Coliseum in the Sky. This   
  
fanfiction is a bit AU.  
  
Characters for this chapter:  
  
Wing- a Nen teacher. Current student, Zushi  
  
Zushi- Wing's student. Respects his Master greatly.  
  
Mysterious Girl- None, as of know.  
  
Age:  
  
Wing- 18-20  
  
Zushi- 10  
  
Girl- 16-18  
  
Genre: Romance, Humor, Sap  
  
Warnings: Spoiler alert, you must know what Nen is because the story won't make any sense ever!  
  
Pairing: Wing/OC  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting her  
  
A woman was huffing and puffing. She has been running for a long time, being chased by drunken   
  
men.  
  
Flashback   
"G-get away from me!" a shrill voice demanded. "Oh come on!! Have fun with us, Miss!!" a drunken   
  
guy said and tried to touch her. "NO!!!!!" a force of wind protected her and she started to run.  
  
End Flashback   
  
Looking back at her chaser, she bumped into a person. "I'm sorry..." she said hurriedly and ran   
  
off. "Master Wing! Are you alright?" a concerned voice asked. "I'm fine Zushi..." the   
  
black-haired man replied, brushing away some dirt in his pants.   
  
"KYAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice yelled and Wing felt the   
  
power of Nen. 'Tokushitsu...' he thought. Suddenly, people gathered around the woman. "Aren't we   
  
going to take a look, master?" Zushi asked. "No, its none of our business." He replied coldly   
  
and walked away.  
  
Next day...  
  
"Zushi, let's take a stroll in the park before we start learning Nen." Wing suggested the next   
  
morning. "Yes master!" Zushi replied and they went to the park. "Eh? Another commotion?" Zushi   
  
wondered. "No... I killed another person..." a voice whispered. Both of them went to the scene   
  
and saw a woman looking at her bloody hands and a lifeless body next to her. Her face was full   
  
of sadness and regret. 'Master... S-she...' Zushi whispered. 'I know... she was the one who   
  
bumped into me yesterday... She must have killed the person next to her...' his master whispered   
  
back. "T-this isn't happening... IT'S ALL A DREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled out loud and an aura   
  
surrounded her, knocking out people who can't use Nen. "What should we do, Master Wing?! Should   
  
we help her?!" Zushi asked in a panicked voice. "We should calm her down." He said and tried to   
  
approach her. "No... stay away!!!" she screamed as she saw Wing approaching her. Her aura grew   
  
stronger but he wasn't affected. "No........" tears flowed from her eyes as she saw Wing come   
  
closer. She closed her eyes, meeting her doom. Again, she opened it and saw Wing held out his   
  
hand. "Please trust me." He simply said in a gentle voice.   
  
Abruptly, she took his hand and stood up. As she stood, her aura faded away, her knees   
  
wobbled and the girl collapsed in his arms. "Miss, wake up!!" Wing shook the girl gently and she   
  
didn't move. "Master, is she all right?!" Zushi ask in an alarmed tone. Wing checked for her   
  
pulse and sighed in relief as he felt it but it was faint. "She's alright but she must have   
  
been through a lot of sufferings. '!' She has fever! Zushi, go on ahead and prepare the bed!!   
  
Prepare all the things I need for her sickness!" he commanded and Zushi ran to their house.   
  
Carrying the fragile girl in his arms, he followed Zushi.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Important Notes:  
  
Tokushitsu- a Nen ability that belongs to the special. You can't have this type of Nen unless you  
  
are born in a special race or born with a special ability.  
  
Next Chapter!!  
  
Sneak Preview:  
  
The girl opened her eyes and looked around. Definetely, she wasn't in her home nor she is in  
  
the park. She couldn't remember what happened except that someone helped her and even said  
  
'Please trust me.' His face... It was full of happiness and contentment... 'Why could my life be  
  
like that?!' she scolded herself and cried hard.  
  
End Preview!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. Togashi Yoshihiro does and I'm just borrowing the  
  
characters for a while. I have to admit, the plot is mine and so is the 'Mysterious Girl'!!  
  
Expect this in next chapter:  
  
Who and what is the name of the girl  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anne: Wow! I just finished this in one day!! In the evening too.  
  
Wing: You must be nocturnal.  
  
Anne: I tried to sleep but I can't!! I'm afraid I might have eyebags!!!  
  
Wing: Your Nen must be Gugenka...  
  
Anne: O_O;;; H-h-h-h-h-how did you know?????!!!!!  
  
Wing: Your attitude. Gugenka people are always nervous.  
  
Anne: Oh... anyways, please review! (bows) 


End file.
